Unforward
by Suboi Airi
Summary: au setting.school setting. no pairing yet but looking into zack/seph...cloud,zack & sephiroth in one school. add some reno and some OCs and this is kinda what you get.warning characters might be quite ooc. Welcome to Azarail.a once in a lifetime experienc
1. Chapter 1

Hihi

Hihi! This is suboiairi! This is my 3rd attempt to write a story so please be nice to me!

I'm writing this story inna book so it'll be hard to change stuff if you want me too but I can try add the small itty bitty details or do some suggestions some other when. The characters are kinda ooc but please bear with me!

I'm still an amateur writer so please bear with me if things get confusing. If you are confused then feel free to ask me and I'll be happy to try answer them as much as I can!

I'm also a slooooow typist so…

The pairings are uncertain.

Btw, this is my own school from my own imagination that is very a.u. and its not following any type of school… what goes on is to make the story line suite the story.

Pardon my spelling!

Please enjoy!

(Start!)

Zack sighed as he walked around the campus gardens. 'Damn teachers and their stupid homework' could be heard from him if you listen carefully. Looking around, he spotted a familiar face.

' Seph! Oi! Sephy!'

He called waving madly while jogging to the particular person.

'Sephy!' he yelled cheerfully slapping him lightly on the shoulder earning a glare from him. Which was quite scary, but Zack was long since used to it. However he still wasn't used to the punch that came to his face.

Although not immune, his rejuvenation was unworldly. Almost right after, he was healed and back to full health (no potions needed!) although you could have heard soft mutterings varying from the whiny 'this hurts!' to the sulky 'seph's mean'.

With surprising quickness, he grabbed Sephiroth and started talking at a mile a minute pace.

Hitting him the second time, Sephiroth pushed him away and proceeded to walk along the pathway in complete and utter ignorance to Zack's blather. After a long (about 3 minutes) speech, he looked up to realize that for the whole time, he wasn't being listened to.

Seph just said 'slower' and continued to walk.

With a pout, Zack started all over again.

'MissLinisevilicanswearit!Shemadeusdosomuchandthisisonlythesixthmonth!AndInawasactuallysliling!Thatgirlisnothumanitellyou.andwhatsmoreisthatnobodyactuallyobjectedandwhatsmoreis-'

He was cut short with Seph's hand in his face

'Is there anything of any value in there?'

With another pouty look, fane was forced to start again rephrasing the whole thing and talking to the point. And slower too.

He was going to sulk for the whole day after this.

'We have a transfer student'

Those 6 words earned him a very surprised look from Sephiroth , meaning to say a lifted eyebrow.

That was not surprising though. Anyone would be surprised. After all Azerail is the top school. Meaning to say that the students it took were the best of the best and only the best. Meaning to say that the top was always chosen. So how could the idea of a transfer student even come up? The best were already here! Nobody refused the school because the person would be mad to do so. And Azerail does not invite mad students. Well not VERY mad ones anyway…And the person they were inviting was going to be in the second year! This was a first.

Zack smiled.

'Speak of the devil.'

Behind a tree, you could just see a small person sitting so inconspicuously it was so easy to miss him. She was hunched up reading an insanely thick book with an insanely boring title. It was the type that only those insanely smart people could understand. Those with insanely high IQ. Yeah, those insane books.

'Is that the one?'

''Yeah…I think so'

'Looks very young'

'Well you never know…she might be 78 with so many plastic surgeries she must be rich'

'…'

'Well you never know!'

They approached the target cautiously, slowly. The target has not noticed them so far.

Target was still deeply tranced by the book. None of the targets features could be seen because of that. On the small white sling bag beside the target was a key chain. It read;

''C L O U D''

'Is that her name?' asked Zack

' Weren't you the expert on the transfer student?' retorted Sephiroth.

'I was? I mean am?' asked Zack.

'Just call her.'

'Why can't you do it?'

The only answer he got was a frosty glare. Gulping, he turned towards the person and tried to get the attention away from the book and to him. Tried I tell you all again.

'Hey.'

'…'

'You're the new kid right?'

'…' _Flip_

'Hey! I'm talking to you.'

'…'

'Are you deaf?'

'…' _flip_

'Answer me!'

'…'

'Why are you ignoring me?'

'…' _flip_

'How fast are you reading that thing!?'

Seph pulled the confused Zack from the bookworm.

'She ignored me!' Zack wailed.

'Cloudie ignored me! She's so mean! Why!? Spikey didn't even lookup! How could she! Hey! Im talking about you, you know!? Look up! Cloud-chan!'

Another punch from Seph shut him up.

'Lets go. She really doesn't want to be disturbed. We'll just leave her alone.'

Grudgingly, Zack turned and walked away with Seph but not before saying goodbye to Cloud.

'Well then, see you around…erm…Clo-chan!'

Walking a few paces, the heard a small voice behind them. The voice was of somebody not yet matured and sounded just on the borderline to masculinity, meaning to say, it sounded somewhat feminine. Especially since it was so soft. It held the tone of a compassionate and understanding person. One that would not judge right away based on rumors and one who forgives easily. One thing stood out of all the rest.

Innocence

How a person at this age could sound so innocent they would never know but it sounded so pure, some people could mistake it for being clueless. And that the person might be clueless because she was so pure.

As they turned around, they were greeted with a beautiful sight. An angel was before them, with eyes that held every shade of blue. She looked up at them waiting for an answer.

Zack whistled. 'You are one gorgeous female!'

She pouted. Looking down, she mumbled.

'I'm a male'

Seph was the first to come back to reality.

'Err we just wanted to… ask if you need any assistance since your new.'

By that time, Zack was pulled to reality and whispered into Seph's ear a loud 'We did?'

Seph could have punched him again. Now Seph was sure that Cloud would definitely not fall for that lame excuse, but he tried. 'Yes!'

'Really? Well, thank you very much. As a matter of fact, yes, I could use some help. This school is practically a maze.'

If this were an anime, Seph would have sweat dropped. But since its not, he didn't.

_He actually fell for that… wow. Simple amazing. Well, lets play the part. Would should I as h-_Seph was stopped in mid thought.

'Well, where do you want to go?' Zack asked.

Whether he got the message or he too believed the excuse, Seph did not know.

'Well, after the form teacher told me to change to a different class, I got lost and found myself out here. It was nice to be around nature but I think it is better to do something productive with my time. However I did not know how to get back. So I've pretty much been here since after first period.'

It was currently after school.

In other words, he skipped all classes except first period. HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET INTO THIS SCHOOL?!

Seph sighed and mentioned Cloud to follow after signaling Zack to come as well. 'Come on, we'll bring you to the classrooms.'

After at least an hour, they were done going through most of the classrooms and lecture halls. 'The rest are used for our seniors. We don't go there.' Was said when Cloud asked about the wrest of the school compound.

After that, they toured around other places (canteens, lounge, etc...ect..) it was all quite uneventful. It was like how all other tours around the school was. The went to the last place that they wanted to show Cloud. The library. One of Azerail's pride. It was huge.

As they approached, Cloud let out a small 'meep' of excitement and rushed in forgetting about Seph and Zack. Disappearing from their sight, Cloud rushed from section to section, floor to floor, searching and picking up books. Putting the books he picked down, he sat in a cozy corner and started to read.

(to be continued……)

suboiairi: well? How was it? Please leave comments! Or a review!If there are none I would take it that nobody is interested in it and delete it like the last one… I need inspiration! Please give me some!

No flames please. Really. I'll get depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hihi

Suboiairi here again!!

Thanks so much to corncob for making my day. Two days actually.

Anyway whatever in the last chapter is put again here. Meaning read and review.

Please.

Anyway sorry if the stuff said is kinda short and all. I'm kinda pissed cause someone closed the Microsoft word while I wanted to take a break (meaning forced away from the computer) and I have it do the whole thing over again cause there's no trace of it left.

AAARRRGGGHHH!!

(Start)

After searching relentlessly for Cloud, Seph and Zack decided to go for a time out. The search included being yelled at by various librarians for running in the library, thanks to Zack, earning glares from the readers there due to loud whining, thanks to Zack, and being chased by the head librarian for knocking down carefully stacked book piles, again, thanks to Zack. That man searches for trouble. Its like they're in a relationship or something. Always had to meet each other on the way and could never leave each other alone.

The two were currently hiding in the 'professoring' department. That's where all the books were too thick to believe and too complicated to understand. Plus, they were all about facts. This was the place where teachers send condemned students to be brain dead. They were worse than encyclopedias.

Zack started whining again.

'Where is Cloud? We've been looking for him everywhere! And then those mad librarians started to chase us, I mean, what did we do? Now we're stuck in this place where people who get death sentenced go. We're going to be brain dead zombies! There's nothing over here! No food or water or entertainment! We're going to die!!'

_flip_

'Who on earth can read this!? Look at this! "Anthropomorphic Personifications of Constellational Astrology". Who could read this!? What the heck is an anthropomorphic personification?!'

_flip_

'Anyway I-'

'Zack shut up'

Seph was thinking. Where was the most likely place that Cloud would be? He couldn't think with Zack's loud whining and that annoying flip sound was getting on his nerves…Wait what?

Some books were missing from the shelves, there was a strange flipping sound, and it didn't take a genius to connect the two. But it couldn't be Cloud because the books Cloud reads were immensely thick and insanely factual…

Like these ones…

He turned away and tried to find the source of the flipping noise. suboi: Where is the source of the ticking noise? Potter puppet pals rocks!! Hopefully Zack wouldn't notice him leave. However that was not to be.

Zack was cheerful, annoying and sometimes ignorant, but he wasn't the one to notice people trying to give him the slip. So he did notice. And he would jump on the offending person's back so as not to get left alone. So he did. Causing, as it did so many times, for both to come crashing to the ground. This time however, the rolled around and bumped into a barricade.

It had to be a barricade because it could not be called a pile. It was neat and firm and stacked closely together and was exactly like a barricade. Except for the fact that it was made of books. They peered over (it was a short barricade) and, surprise surprise, there was dear little Cloud, reading like he didn't have a care in the world.

There were two barricades around him, one smaller than the other. Cloud was on the last page of his book and not surprisingly, finished it inhumanly fast. Without looking up, he closed the book with one hand, and put it on the smaller barricade with perfect precision while at the same time, his other hand took another book and placed it on his lap.

Pushing Zack off him, Seph tried to get Cloud's attention.

'Cloud.'

'…'

'Cloud.' A little louder.

'…' _flip_

'Zack, what did you call him when he answered?' he asked, quite annoyed.

' I don't know. I called him a lot of stuff.' _Flip_

And thus the day moved on, with them repeating everything that they had called him the first time they had met.

Time passed.

And more time passed.

And much more time passed.

And even more time passed.

And more.

And more.

And more.

…

…

…

They gave up.

'Sssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppphhhhhhhhhh!! Lets go! You know he becomes deaf when he reads! I'm hungry! And thirsty! And tired!'

'So you're going to leave him?' _flip_

'No I'm not!'

'Well you were.'

'No I wasn't! I wouldn't leave you right Clo-chan?'

'As you say then.' _Fli-_

' Your being mean again.'

'Er… Sephiroth? Zack? What are you doing here?'

They both looked in the direction of the last speaker and saw Cloud in mid-flip looking up at them.

Poor dear Sephiroth went slightly green. His traitorous thoughts had said one word that he was sure he erased from his vocabulary.

Cute.

'Sephiroth! Are you alright? Your green!'

A very concerned Cloud rushed to him, babbling.

'Zack! What happened to him? What should I do? Should I get the librarian?'

His babbling was cut short with Seph's simple 'I'm fine.'

Seph, having his warning signs on, looked up and his suspicions were confirmed.

'Erm…Zack? What are you doing?' (Cloud)

He was hugging a very confused and slightly concerned, whether for him or for the creepy fact that Zack was hugging him like a doll Seph did not know, Cloud. Poor boy.

'Zack? You should probably let him go.'

'aww… do I have to?'

'It would be advisable.'

'aww… alright.'

Zack was off him in an instant and started to the exit like nothing happened. Nothing probably did for him though. Poor Cloud.

Calling out to him to wait, Cloud turned to Seph to ask once more if he was fine and after being assured that he was, he promptly went back to his barricade to read.

Before he could, Zack roughly snatched his book away from him.

'No more! Were going to the dorms. What room are you?'

Knowing that there were no options but to comply, he gave them his room number, snatched the book back, marked the page, and proceeded to demolish the barricade.

Cloud was a docile thing. You could tell by his walk, talk and other small detains. Observing this, both Sephiroth and Zack knew that many repressed students would target him. Because that always happened. The innocent would be tainted. But they would try their best to help him stay the way he is.

(Tbc)

I made that up. No book like that on earth…I think.

Wow this is the second chapter! Im sooo happy! Ive been slacking though…thanks for reading all that has read this! Please review as well.

Questions would be answered if I got any so if you do, feel free to ask.

Thank you !


	3. Chapter 3

Suboiairi here

Suboiairi here!

To those who are reading my story, thank you very much.

It's sad though, when nobody reviews… please review!

Any questions asked will be answered as best as I can! Other than that, insert same intro as the first chappie! Lets get on with the story

(start)

'We have an 11pm curfew in the dorms but that just means that you cant go in or out of the building. (School, library, ect all diff buildings. all doors will be closed and locked so if your in one, your stuck in it till morning) You can still visit each other though, until 12. all doors will be automatically locked by then.'

Seph was taking the duty to tell Cloud all the rules and warnings that he thought needed to be reminded like 'lock the bathroom door so nobody barges in' or better yet, 'always lock your room door whether your inside or not' because if your not, you wouldn't want to get a nasty 'surprise' or when your in, have some unwanted people barge in.

"Nobody knows who I really am, I've neve-"(song lyrics! Anyone can tell which?)

'Sorry! My cell phone. Please excuse me.' Cloud turned away to ander his call,covering his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud.

'hello?'

'oh yes! Of course!'

'yes, I met some nice people, Zack and Seph.'

'no, I don't think you have to worry'

'she was? well tell her to call me then.'

'well alright, good night' he ended the call and turned back to the two, apologizing once again.that's when Zack thought he'd attack.

'Cloud, who was that? Your girlfriend? how long have you been together?'

'no! she's not my girlfriend. that's just my mom.'

'and who's gonna be calling you then?'

'tifa.'

Cloud was immediately bombarded with questions.' who is she? What's your relationship? How old is she? How did you know her?' And so on.

'One at a time Zack!' Cloud chided with a light voice. 'Just as I said, her name is tifa lockheart. We're just friends…close friends. Very close. She's my age, 15, and the rest is personal.

'ah…okay. Wait! Your 15!? You're a genius! You have to be at least 17 to be here!'

'n-not really…I just read a lot. There's nothing genius about me. I'm not even in the papers.'

That was Dear Sweet Little Cloud. Yeah. DSL Cloud.

'what was your room number?' asked Seph just for a topic change.

'err…135' answered Cloud, looking at his schedule.

'really? That's right next to Seph's room! Plus right on top of mine! We could have sleepovers!' cried an over-animated Zack.

Reaching the room, Cloud went inside. Zack barged in uninvited, and of course, Seph was forced to follow.

As Azerail was top school, the students has the best offered. Each person was given one full suite with the best technology. A whole room for the kitchen, a nice spacey living room, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi...yeah, they had the best. (lucky buggers…)

Cloud was in awe. For an apartment like this, he thought he had to share with at least 3 other people. His entire luggage was already there and ready for unpacking. Zack was looking through them.

'Z-Zack! What are you doing!? That's personal!' cried the distraught Cloud trying to push him away from his luggage.

The great Sephiroth save the day by grabbing Zack by the collar and throwing him to the side. Spotting a picture in the villain's hands, he promptly returned it to the distressed owner. Not before taking a glance though. It was a picture of Cloud and a long brown-haired girl, practically hugging.

'is that tifa?'

Cloud looked at the picture and answered with a yes.

'she's…quite pretty'

Cloud turned to look him in the eye and gave him a lovely smile.

'she is, is'nt she?'

Before any more words could be exchanged, Zack yelled a very loud, very obtrusive 'I'm hungry!'

Cloud turned to look at him.

'hungry? I can whip up some thing simple'

and he proceeded to the kitchen.

One he was out of range, Seph turned to Zack.

''it seems as if he's out of bounds. that girl's probably in a relationship with him.'

'so?'

'don't play games Zack. Its obvious your attracted to him.'

'I could say the same for you'

Seph widened his eyes. Him liking DSL Cloud? Improbable! Besides, Cloud was already with someone. That tifa lockheart. Cloud didn't need him to get into his love life. Further more, he wasn't gay.

Zack watched in amusement. Seph was full of emotions. You just need to be able to decipher them. Shock…confusion…doubt…wait, doubt? Seph had a problem.he could never stand to be in doubt. He would dwell on it for days. This was bad. It was worrisome. Doubt would make him think that he was not in full agreement and unsure. That would make him in his own way, frightened.

The truth is, Zack really liked Seph. he wanted the best for him. The first time he met him, he fell in love but was convinced that the feeling was one sided. After some time, the feeling subsided, but every now and then,in those rare occasions where Seph showed his true self, those feelings would rush up again, with full vigor of never having left.

Call him fickle, but he never really stopped loving him. he used to have nightmares of Seph leaving him alone, not looking back, without a single feeling of remorse or regret. Not even guilt would be seen on his face. Zack would wake up calling his name, trying to reach out for him, crying all the while.

Now he might actually get with someone. That thought scared him. The nightmare might happen and with worse consequences. He could already feel his heart curling. Seph would be with Cloud, and they would leave him alone and disappear. He would have nobody to help him. He would be alone.

He should have known it would take someone like Cloud to get Seph's attention. He was nothing like Cloud. thing is, he kinda liked Cloud as well. It was confusing. He was used to dating other people to forget of his infatuation with Seph but not for using the person to get to him. Seph would go for Cloud anyway. but he was really attracted to Cloud.

It was as if he didn't need to act as the ever happy-go-lucky Zack that he showed to public. The mask would disappear and he would genuinely be happy. Quite odd considering that he only knew Cloud for around half a day.

Seph felt it as well. The feeling of acceptance of who he really is around Cloud. There was no need to hide or to wear a mask with him. You were perfect the way you were. He never did that with anyone…except Zack. Even so this was different. Zack made him lose the mask but Cloud made him seem… alright. Not pure because he definitely wasn't, but not sinful either. He was just … alright.

Cloud had that effect on everybody. Everybody felt attracted to him. Nobody took it any further than friendship because they were satisfied with what they had. Cloud himself never knew so many people were attracted to him. Nobody had ever told him that they were attracted to him. It made him think he was plain and simple. Not very attractive.

That was not true. To everybody else, he was too good- no, too pure for them mortals to touch.

Only two people saw the other side of Cloud. The dark one. The night.

One is in the mental institution after recovered in the hospital. Nothing particularly wrong physically, but mentally… he's not coming out anytime soon. That can be assured.

The other is dead.

Admittedly they are where they are because of their own faults but lets not get carried away from the present. 

While Zack and Seph were having their little chat, which was really very short, Cloud was making…Cookies! Chocolate mint cookies! He was just popping them into the oven when he heard the loud crack of breaking glass. Looking outside,he saw both Seph and Zack staring at the window.

There was a raven pecking on the now cracked glass.

(tbc)

it is 2.50 in the morning and I am not at all sleepy! Yay!!

Please remember to review or I will be very disheartened. 

Thanks all for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

suboi airi here! hey every1! so nice to see you again! here is the new, overdue chapter. hope you like it. btw, check out my one shot, The Begining. lit lovers, i show you there immediately. please check it out. its different from the other au stories, as im told. check it. you might like it.

btw, thx to schizzar! my glorious beta who got me typing once again! you thank schizzar too! cookies for the first 5 people who do! hurry and start thanking! now!

some notes at the very bottom!

* * *

"Rae!"  
Cloud hurried over to the now cracked glass window to let the raven in. It was huge! It was as long as Cloud's middle finger to his elbow. It had a black note tied to its leg. He skillfully untied it and led the raven to the kitchen like ravens cracking the windows with a letter tied to its leg like some sort of carrier pigeon flying around after him to the kitchen expecting to get a treat was a usual occurrence. Plus, it had a name.

It probably was for him.

"Hey Cloud, you DO know that there is a RAVEN in here that is apparently attached to your SHOULDER right?" asked Zack after said bird rested comfortably on Cloud's shoulder after the tiring flight in search for him.  
Cloud blinked and broke into a smile. "Oh yes! I forgot to introduce you! Rae, this is Sephiroth and this is Zack. Sephiroth, Zack, this is Rae. You don't have to worry about her, she is tamed and trained." Seeing their unchanging look on their faces, he added, "You could at least stop staring at her like she's some kind of freak."

Once they stopped looking at her in such a fashion, he shrugged and continued to the kitchen to feed her.  
"Oh! The cookies are almost done! I hope you both like chocolate and  
mint."  
"Hey! I love those!" yelled Zack and rushed to follow the blond, not  
caring if there was a raven or not.  
"Cloud, whose raven is that?" asked Seph, weary of the suspicious messenger of omens, Rae. He might have been imagining it but he was fairly certain that he saw a feint flash of silver around the bird of bad luck's neck.  
"As I said, her name is Rae. She belongs to my friend, Zakie. Well, her  
actual name is Zachariah but she doesn't really like it so it's better to just  
call her Zakie. She used to belong to Zakie and Rinoa, but since Zakie started  
hogging the poor bird, Rinoa couldn't do much so she just got herself an  
eagle."  
"And the letter?"  
"We usually write to each other this way. They kept saying something like the mail takes too long. I myself know two birds, but they come and go as they please. They're not mine to own or to command anyway. So usually I just reply by writing my message and asking the respective birds to give it to their respective owners."  
He was currently feeding Rae a long strip of turkey that he found in the fridge and had just remembered the letter in his hand.  
Unrolling it expertly he began to read. Looking up to Seph a short while  
later, he asked if visitors can come inside the school compound for no valid  
reason. When the answer was no, his shoulders slackened and a look of horror  
flashed on his face.  
"Zakie said that she is coming over really soon and knowing her, she cannot  
be stopped."

BANG

"Cloudie! Got my letter?" asked a purplish blue haired person stepped through the now wide open doorway. Her violet eyes scanned the room stopping at the wide eyed Sephiroth, and the gaping head that was stuck through the entry to the kitchen that was Zack.  
"Hi! You must be cloud's new buddies. Nice to meet ya! I'm Zachariah. Call me Zakie."  
"Zakie? How did you get in here?" asked a slightly surprised Cloud.  
"Through the front door! But I know what you're asking. I'm working here. So are the other two, Rinoa and Sephia-dono. Just so you know, I'm a co-form teacher and Rinoa is in the admin. The party's all here!" Swiftly, before anybody had a chance to squeak, (not that they'd want to) she had changed the subject. "Oh! Cookies!"  
Letting the matter go, Cloud promptly excused himself saying he would need to bake another batch of cookies and call Tifa to tell her the new news.  
Once he was out of sight and hearing, zakie plunked herself on the chair and proceeded to 'survey' the new friends of cloud. What was worse was that she was hoarding the just baked batch of cookies.  
"So… what are your names…?"  
Interrogation has commenced!

**%%%**

"The cookies are done!" Cloud called.  
"Thanks Cloud! Hey, do you have any coke with you?" Zakie asked.  
"Not right now, but I can get some I you wish. I'm sure I saw a shop some where in the area. Plus, I can get some groceries I need. Do you two want anything?" Cloud asked.  
"Hot chocolate! And lot's of chocolate!" Zack cried.  
"Grass jelly drink please," Sephiroth told him.  
"Any thing else?"  
"Lots and lots and lots of snacks including sweets, chips, jellybeans, candy and chocolate," Zakie told him.  
"Times two of what she said!" Zack was quick to agree.  
"Cake would be nice…but don't force yourself," Sephiroth said.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. If that's all, I'll be taking my leave now. Bye guys!"

**%%%**

"I'm back! I got all the stuff you wanted!" called cloud from the doorway holding several bags from the store. You could only see his hair peeking from the top.  
"Thanks! Hey. What time is it now anyway?" asked zakie although knowing the answer.  
"Erm…around 8.15pm." he replied.  
"Gosh! No wonder I'm hungry, I haven't had any dinner yet!" cried the sneaky girl.  
"That's fine! I can cook right now if you want. I have just bought some groceries anyway."  
"Aw would you? Thanks!" she grinned happily taking full advantage of clouds kindness.  
"Don't worry about it! I'll just get started now shall I?"

%%%

"Dinner is ready!" called Cloud  
"Okay! Come on you two, im sure cloud cooked for both of you too. It's time to eat!" Zakie quickly said.

**%%%**

"Cloud? Could you wash the dishes? It's just that we have so much to talk and discuss between us." asked zakie in the sweetest voice she could muster  
"That's alright! I understand. You guys go ahead. I'll take care of this."

The others walked into the living room, leaving Cloud to finish up with the dishes.  
"Now where were we?" asked an overly happy zakie

"We really need to go back to our rooms now. It would be best to follow the curfew timings that have been set for us. I'm sure my friend, Zack, was he more in a better state, would agree very much on that," replied Sephiroth worming his way out of the …bad…situation  
Zack was brain dead.  
"I will require dropping him off in his room. That means that I had better leave now," Seph tried to excuse himself. Cloud had already retired to bed with the generous offer of them to sleep over if they wanted to. While it was a very tempting offer, the fact and presence of the new 'interrogator' it was the best decision to leave.  
"Aw, I wanted to talk some more with you guys," whined Zakie  
"We have school tomorrow it would not do for us to be late," reasoned Sephiroth  
"Well…you're right. See you around!"  
Seph leaned on the back of the door, supporting Zack at the same time. To  
have Cloud know somebody as… dare he say it, frightening as that… plus, he was exhausted. Locating Zack's room, he searched his pockets for the keys and once found it, unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. He then proceeded to return to his own room. Zachariah leaned on the door, thinking, about what was for lunch the next day, as well as dinner. She had learned a lot about the two strangers that loud had jus become acquainted with but she had used up a lot of her brain juice. Something easy to think like food was good at the moment.  
She went to the bedroom, tucked Cloud in, gave him a sisterly kiss on the  
forehead and switched off the lights. She had a lot to tell the other two.  
The next morning, Cloud switched the off alarm button on his clock. The dango daikozoku was a great song to wake up to. Smiling and humming under his breadth, he headed off to the shower.

It was his second day in Azerail and he was excited. After having a nice, cool, refreshing shower, he ate breakfast and did the small menial things people usually do in the morning he grabbed his texts and an insane book like all the others before. The anthropomorphic personification of constellational astrology book from before was finished the night before, and then headed out to face another bright sunny day.  
Having memorized the layout of the building, he went straight to class for  
first period. Being early, he opened his book and started to read. He had already read al the school texts and had memorized them by heart. The mark of a true genius.  
He sat at the most likely secluded corner so that nobody would try to disturb him or even for that matter, notice him while he was reading. Not that he could be interrupted anyway…Zack was up and early trying to spread the morning cheer to the people around him. Mainly to Seph who did not get the sleep he wanted due to yesterday. Makes a person wonder how they could stand each other.  
What happened was, Zack woke him up an hour earlier than he would have by jumping all over the bed and once the person is awake even the slightest bit, refuse to let him return to sleep. Classes start in 1 hour. That's 1 hour less of sleep.  
Seph usually came right on time to the classes. Meaning the moment the alarm went off, he would step into the class. That way, he was neither late nor early.1 hour was a lot of time. To make matters worse, he was still angry, frustrated, vexed and irritated from what had occurred last night. Zack's consistent chattering was not helping him. At all.  
Zack as well aware of Sephiroth's state and knew whatever he was saying was falling on deaf ears. Still, he knew how to change that.  
"So, what do you think about Cloud? You didn't answer my question last  
night. Do you like him?" Zack questioned.  
"I can't. He already has Tifa. I will not intrude on his love life when he  
is already interested in someone. Who is to say that they are not together already?"  
"… So you do like him." Zack accused  
"I did not say that," Sephiroth protested.  
"How much do you know about that Tifa person anyway? You said who's to say they aren't together; well I say who's to say they are?"  
Sephiroth looked down. He knew of Zack's like of Cloud. He made a decision.  
"…you'd be better for him anyway."

* * *

cliffie! well not much... bleah =P thats what i get for trying...

Here's your notes!

A co-teacher is a second teacher who helps the form teacher in the class. Usually they are on test runs to see how he handles the class. Or the school thinks hat having two teachers in the class is better then one as the focusing on the class is more thorough.

Dono is an honorific like san and chan and sama. Dono is usually used for the extreme top o the hierarchy. Well, that's what I heard anyway….

So there you are! Hope you liked it. Give me reviews to motivate me people! I cant start typing till I know the story is being appreciated. So help me! Review! =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Heys everyone! This is suboi airi here! Huge thankyou to wolfgodfenrir( correct?) for giving me the huge bout if inspiration to keep me going! Not to mention the wonderful beta, Schizzar!!!! *Claps for them***

**Warning! More OCs in here. They do play a big role in the story so I hope you don't mind.**

**Inspiration drives a person hard! Please inspire me by giving me your reviews!**

"You'd be better for him anyway."

"What?" Zack's eyes widened. Did that mean that he was admitting defeat? That he could have Cloud? 'But I like you!' were the only words being screamed in Zack's head. But how could that be?

How could he like both Sephiroth and Cloud? Could he be… no. Would he be satisfied with just one of them…? Cloud…. Sephiroth….

Zack took a deep breath. "He's not seeing anybody right now. At least that's what I think."

Sephiroth looked at Zack, eyes wide. "What are you saying?" he whispered, hardly believing his ears.

"We'll we both have a chance, I think." Zack replied firmly.

"But I thought you-"argued Sephiroth.

"I never said that I'm going to lose!"

Sephiroth smiled, barely, but still there. That was truly Zack. He would never go down without a fight. He himself was quite uncertain about what Zack thought of him, or vice versa. Sephiroth only knew that Zack was a person he could not imagine life without. He could never even think of him not being at his side. Zack was his friend. The person who made his life full of colors.

He may be annoying, and confusing and sometimes downright killable, but Zack always knew what to say to him. He knew that he was understood with him. Understood and accepted.

To tell the truth, he felt quite guilty with Cloud because if one thing was true, it's that he was not a pure, clean person. He felt good around Cloud, and that made him guilty, because he was not. He also knew that Cloud thought him as that good, clean and pure person, whom he was not. How could he ever be with such a person?

Comparing Cloud and Zack….was impossible. Besides, it wasn't as though he was interested in me.

"Seph?"

_If he was…_

"Sephiroth."

_But he doesn't…_

"SEPHIROTH!" _Thwak!_

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out! Are you alright? You never zone out! It's freaky!" Zack said.

"Ah. Sorry I was just thinking," Sephiroth said dismissively, still thinking. _He can't…_

_Not with someone like me…_

"You never apologize! Do you need the hospital!? OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT!? NOOOOO!!! DON'T DIE!!! YOU MUST LIVE! YOU MU-"

"Remind me why I put up with you."

_Until the time he decides to leave, I'll cherish the time we have together._

%%%%%

Zakie walked along a long stretch of halls. Her face was unusually somber. Walking up to a particular door, she knocked twice. The door opened.

"Zacharia! What are you do-"

"We need to talk. All of us."

"About what?"

"Cloud"

"I'll get ready. Call her. My phone is inside."

%%%%

Nobody noticed Cloud until classes started. Sephiroth and Zack came right on the dot. Well Sephiroth did anyway. Zack was 3.233491 seconds late. He scanned for a place to sit and spotted Cloud, with his head still in his book. Slumping on the seat next to him, Zack winced as he peeked at the book.

"Clo-chan?" he whispered

Cloud blinked and looked up. Class was getting into order. Thinking that Zack had called him to take not of that fact, he smiles and whispered his thanks back.

That really confused Zack. He wanted to ask why but Cloud was already sitting up straight and all ears to the teacher. He looked so adorable, being so attentive to all that Zack was lost at the sight. Then Cloud turned to him with a slightly puzzled look., discretely referring to the teacher. Then he mouthed one word. "Answer?"

Huh?

"ZACK!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes Miss Lin!?" he sat up straight.

"I have been calling you for two minutes!" Miss Lin fumed.

"Sorry Miss Lin!" he called out.

He dimly heard snickers around him. He glanced at Seph. He seemed faintly amused

The teacher huffed and just continued what she was saying before.

"Anyway, please welcome our new co-teacher Miss Zacharia Fenrir"

"Oh no, please just call me Zakie!"

Yup. It was the person from before. Violet eyes scanned the room and she gave a BIG smile when her eyes landed on our male trio. Her smile was friendly, but only her smile. Her eyes were warning-no threatening towards them. Well at least not to Cloud anyway.

Both Seph and Zack promised to try and keep Cloud from harm, but it seemed that he already had professional bodyguards.

The position was handy, Sephiroth mused. A teacher in Azerail had control over other schoolteachers and the education system. The admin in Azerail is allowed every file in every school. They could take care of him no matter where he was. The only people they needed to answer to were their superiors. Zacharia had said that Sephia was a third year teacher here and that Renoa was in the admin. Whoever they are, they are power figures in other schools. They could track him down anywhere and know everything and anything concerning Cloud.

Realization struck.

If Cloud was only acquainted with them for half a day, how did she know about them? Whoever they were, they are definitely professional.

But somehow, Sephiroth could not shake of the feeling of hearing the name Sephia before. He just couldn't remember where….

%%%

Imagine a room, silver and black

Imagine a lady looking out,

A window with black curtains

Imagine wondrous silver hair,

Flowing past the back,

Dancing in the soft breeze

Imagine a dress, full black,

But flowing and adorned

With precious ribbons and lace

Sweeping to the window

Imagine eyes, like emeralds,

Cat-slitted, elf-like

Eyeing the class below,

Seen from the window

In the class,

a new

co-teacher was

introducing herself.

Imagine lips

Curling

Unnoticeably

Approving

A small smile

Imagine a voice,

Called into the air

Sweet, mature

Merciful, powerful

Knowing

Yet cold

Yet hard

Yet unforgiving

"Renoa." It said.

"Yes? Sephia-dono."

A hidden speaker

"Your task is now"

"Yes, Sephia-dono"

Recall the window

Recall the scene

See the window curtain

Imagine a room

Where nothing

Ever

Happens

%%%%

inspiration drives us to do our best! All this in one day!

Hopefully the poem works.*crosses fingers* well, those are my OCs. Hope you like them. Hopefully they wont be counted as very mary-sueish. Er… although even to me one of them is already quite mary sue in a non mary sue way….-_-

Anyway hope you enjoy this and please review! seriously! Please!


End file.
